


肉体凡胎

by TimothyWithConner



Series: 韦恩医院/Wayne Hospital [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - House, Doctor Batfamily, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: · 医生AU，蝙蝠家族都是医生，其他人仍是超级英雄· 由于医学信息我一窍不通，所以病例皆参考美剧《豪斯医生》，每章完结会写明来源于哪集（不用多说，绝对雷同）· 偏Hurt/Comfort，CP有Kontim/21/超蝙，差不多按这个顺序轮着写，每章各写一个主要CP· 不定期更（每章都非常长）· 本文为KonTim
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: 韦恩医院/Wayne Hospital [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089092
Kudos: 5





	肉体凡胎

_**序章-** _

他还未迈入讨论室的大门，一阵刺耳的谈笑声已窜入他的耳中。昨晚午夜时分开始的梦魇是他一天噩梦的序曲。充斥着血腥味和残肢的梦境啃食着他的五脏六腑，将这位年轻的无神论者扣在床铺上翻来覆去地折磨。等他倦眼朦胧地站在星巴克清晨拥挤的柜台前，从不合身的旧大衣袖口中伸出蜷缩在衣袖里的三根手指，他才总算被新鲜的烘焙咖啡豆的滋味唤起了沉睡的意识。

“提姆？”巧克力肤色的女店员深色的眼球一下就瞄准了那个蜷缩在角落，一口一口用热气哈着冻红的手指的小个子。几乎同一时间，年轻的医生便从座位上一跃而起，明亮的双眼一扫之前的困倦，双手前倾，稳稳拖住装有三大杯咖啡的纸托盘。迪克点的半糖卡布奇诺，杰森点的全脂牛奶双倍奶油的摩卡，自己的则是双倍浓缩不加糖。他太多次吐槽过杰森嗜糖的癖好才使他的体重一升再升，压在办公室的椅子能凑出三声“吱嘎”惨叫。然而这位桀骜不驯的高大男人率性地披上一件松松垮垮的白大褂，便可以遮住任何在隐秘角落里暗戳戳冒出来的赘肉。就连迪克有时会被他风趣幽默但又胡搅蛮缠的狡辩所打败，放任杰森在讨论室内储藏任何甜到发腻的零食，即使让医院有了滋生老鼠的危险。

“怎么？陶德，现在你还是这么胖吗？”

当这种他很熟悉的、带着些许阿拉伯口音的语调侵入他的思维，端着咖啡盘的男人就仿佛被按下了暂停键，与玻璃门保持着一个不短不长的距离。但总归，他还是沉下心，摆出最平静的表情用手肘推门而入，低着头灵巧地避开从他一进入房间便聚集在他身上的敌视，将咖啡一杯一杯地放在桌上，悄悄向迪克和杰森那边推了推——

“哇哦，太谢谢你了，提宝！”迪克欢快的语气似乎刻意敲打着其他两人的神经，白皙修长的手指被纸杯烫出一块红印，又慌张地缩了缩，再握住了杯托。杰森回头瞥了一眼双手小心翼翼地捧着咖啡杯、幸福地一小口一小口啜着卡布奇诺的迪克，像是看着傻儿子一般露出宠溺的笑容。这位个子最高的医生捏起那杯塞满奶油和蜜糖的摩卡，眼皮都不眨一下地咕咚咕咚跟喝酒一样咽下甜到发腻的棕色琼浆，这让提姆产生一种错觉——这间他再熟悉不过的房间里依然盘旋着已达默契的医生与他的三人组，在经历过心力交瘁的磨合与激烈亢奋的争吵，丢弃了一切虚与委蛇的礼貌与盲目自大的弊病，然后他们坐在这个地方，在清晨共品咖啡，安静地等待一天战斗的开始。这几乎如同久经战场的敌国战士在喘息间隙的小憩，过往种种的不悦与矛盾只会沉淀成奇迹般的心有灵犀。

然而等略带阿拉伯口音的嗓音一响，他腹中翻江倒海般的隔膜内卷，团聚在身体里硬生生形成了一块硬疙瘩。

“是你啊，德雷克，父亲居然还没有开除你吗？不过我想也快了，毕竟我已经从医学院毕业了。”

他居然忘了今天是恶魔崽子毕业的日子。啧，普林斯顿的天才，三代行医的韦恩家族中最耀眼的新星。任何一个称呼他只要想到都觉得反胃。

达米安不假思索地拿起最后那杯咖啡，才尝了一口便吐了出来：“这是什么鬼东西，德雷克？我还以为你至少会买个咖啡。”

_**Text-** _

“那孩子已经躺在那里很久了。”

医院对他而言像家，又像间牢笼。他指尖挥散不去消毒水味是从年少起就陪伴在他身边的伙伴，是勋章，是他给自己疲惫惺忪的睡眼喷上的提神剂。在这座偌大的钢筋混凝土铸成的不夜城里，提姆仿佛一个最卑微的工蜂，在角落里辛勤地打点着自己的份内的工作。他知道自己的作用聊胜于无，但他的身躯迈出大厅中央的透明玻璃旋转门的那一刻，他的神智已经清晰地告诉自己：再忠诚的工蜂也有消亡的一天。他的人生攀附在一条永不止息的莫比乌斯环之上，终究会回到他最害怕的起点。

史蒂芬妮•布朗再一次对他露出了担忧的眼神。这位他最亲密的女性友人在与他短暂的亲密关系之后也一样匆匆中断，他唯一感到庆幸的是她还不至于离开自己，而是依然在这座寂静的水泥城堡里支持着他。他将视线从午夜时分的哥谭离开，掩盖住内心突如其来的悲戚。他不该如此伤心，达米安的言辞不过是将鲜血淋漓的事实用隐藏在橱柜深处的尖刀一点点划开，他被挑起的哀伤只不过是一种正常的、无能为力之时的生理反应。正如伊丽莎白•库伯勒-罗斯所描述的那样，他终究会接受的。

“你想让我去看看他吗？”

“总……总是需要人去赶走他的。”史蒂芬妮吃力地咧了咧嘴。

提姆涣散的眼神顺着史蒂芬妮转头的方向，才慢慢聚焦到那个将医疗垃圾袋当睡床的少年身上。老实说，医院后门并不缺他这样的流浪汉。在金融危机的余韵还未散尽之前，那些胡子拉碴、头发凌乱的无家者会如幽灵般潜伏在任何建筑物的阴影中，将自己全身尽可能地贴近墙根，试图抓住室内挥发出的暖气好让自己捱过难以忍受的寒冬。但任何一个聪明的浪子无论如何，都不会选择在痢疾患者的呕吐袋上就寝，他们可能一夜醒来便身染重疾，或满身红斑。

但似乎是想要嘲笑那些没胆子的蠢货，这个流落在垃圾堆里的少年浑身透出冷冰冰的不可一世的傲慢：他宛如米开朗基罗用自己的天才之手创造出的神明塑像，却又自甘堕落、将自己沦落为一个只陶醉于指间卷烟的毒虫。这个年轻又神采奕奕的少年与面前的医生不仅存在自律意识上的反差，他还拥有提姆见过的最嬉皮士的打扮——按提姆的话：穿得像只狂欢节的公鸡。红、黄、蓝三种反差极大的三原色在他身上被像小孩子涂蜡笔一样被胡乱地拼揍起来，组合成一件类似脱衣舞男表演服的红蓝紧身衣，一条颇有讽刺意味、画着美国国旗的披风和一个满是丙烯臭味的黄色莫西干头。他让人联想到上个世纪混迹在酒吧里的穿着堪比变装女王的摇滚乐歌手，呛入你鼻腔的烟草味足以让你摇晃着脑袋跟着一起唱“Saturday Night's Alright”。

“嘿，帅哥。”

提姆没有回答，只是沉默地盯着这个满脸虚伪的调笑，眼神却如沉寂百年的墓园般冷寂的少年——他太熟悉这种眼神了，任何一个奔波于不同寄养家庭的年轻人都会选择用一种叛逆或自毁的方式娱乐自己。

“我想你该不会是想宣布，这个地盘属于你的吧？”少年露出一个介于讥讽与自嘲之间的假笑，“但我想你这样一位衣着光鲜的人，并不打算待在一堆垃圾袋上。”

“我想你这样一个活力十足的人，也不会打算待在一堆垃圾袋上。”提姆回敬他，“我确信你屁股下面的袋子装着足够多的塑料手套，还是刚从一群做直肠癌手术的医生护士手中脱下来的。”

“是吗？这么多黑色的垃圾袋，你怎么能分得清？”提姆的话没有吓到他半分，反而让他夸张地扭了扭屁股，笑容加深之后更肆无忌惮地躺在那堆恶臭的垃圾上。提姆不得不怀疑他过度摄入的尼古丁与乙醇是否已经开始毒害他的大脑，否则世界上与他对话的人都必须忍耐下掐住他脖子的冲动。

“我是个医生，这家医院的医生。”

“医生？我居然遇到了一个医生？呃？等等，所以我真的到了医院旁边？”他轻蔑地嘀咕着，又扬起头夸张地把张大的嘴慢慢合上，“我还没想到我这辈子能遇上一个医生呢。”

“那么我只祝愿你遇到的第二个医生不是一位笨手笨脚，解剖的时候可以一不小心划开你的鼻梁的法医实习生。”提姆用余光瞥视着这个男孩，“如果你继续待下去的话。”

提姆确信他听到了男孩嘴里某种含糊不清的嘀咕声，因为一直保持着漫不经心的姿态的他终于被提姆所说的冷嘲热讽打动，开始眼睛不眨、小心翼翼地窥探着自己。他那双阴沉深邃的天蓝色眼珠几乎如同大理石般没有丝毫情感，一动不动的瞪视让提姆有了一种‘这个人是力敏者，而且会马上爆掉自己的头’的臆想。等到他的眼珠慢慢从自己移向不远处的史蒂芬妮，他才慢慢从这种能引发恐怖谷效应的瞪视中感受到一种解脱感。“真奇怪，你不会是这种乐于助人的人。”

“什么意思？”

“你对待事物没有什么兴趣，甚至能说冷淡，这就是为什么你一周都懒得换一件大衣外套的原因。”他轻声说道，“远处的那个女人比你更多次向我这边看过来，说明她才是首先留意到我在这的人，并非你。但是，你们显然不是一对情侣，没有一位打扮时髦的小姐不会为自己的男朋友选择土黄色的廉价大衣和快要脱线的灰色围巾。你单身，她倒可能有一位可爱贴心的男朋友——”

他望向史蒂芬妮眨了眨眼，令人不舒服地笑了起来：“或者女朋友。她包里的圣诞贺卡写着‘永远陪伴在你身边的卡珊’，这似乎有些超出朋友的界限了。”

待这个男孩收敛起嘴角傲慢得意的笑容，提姆才发觉自己正居高临下地瞪着他。他相信自己这幅长期被咖啡因侵蚀了的身躯一定不太好看：眼睛下方常年挂着暗色的黑眼圈，凌乱的黑发杂乱地打结，甚至看得出自己胡乱简短的理发手艺。除此之外，与他本身颓废气质极其匹配的、起了球的廉价大衣甚至还沾着昨天的蛋黄酱。不需要一位福尔摩斯，随便一个路人都能看得出他像个落魄街头、失去活力的流浪狗。但是史蒂芬妮与卡珊，他怎么会知道她们的事情？“谁告诉你的？”提姆眯起眼睛，克制住自己掐起对方的脖子慢慢折磨的欲望，他不会允许有一个跟踪狂骚扰他的——朋友。

“我自己看到的。”

“鬼扯。”

“你骂脏话的声音真动听，”他以介于调戏与讥讽之间的口吻欢快地说道，随着提姆的瞪视轻快地用手指点了点太阳穴，“X视线，帅哥，我用了X视线。”

提姆皱起眉，以怜悯疯子的眼神睥睨了他一眼，揣在兜里的手指已经摸索到了手机屏幕。

“嘿，嘿，哥们！别报警。”他突然举起双手，以提姆见过最认真的表情恐慌起来，“我不想把事情搞大，别叫警察来！”是他这诡异的什么“X视线”真起作用了吗？提姆懊恼地翻了个白眼，将手轻轻拿了出来，与此同时这个男孩看起来如释重负。

“你相信了？拉奥啊，我可以对你保证我的确可以……透视，包括你的口袋。我看得出来你有一台最新的苹果手机。你对待电子产品可足够慷慨啊。”

“你喝多了。”

“相信我，对我而言不存在喝多这个概念。但酒精的感觉真他妈棒，不是吗？”他又开始唠唠叨叨，像个普通醉鬼一样说胡话，“还有尼古丁，我终于知道什么叫做‘神经放松’，那些在我耳边叽叽喳喳的声音都不见了。天哪——我有时候真感谢那些恶棍，能创造出这种魔法，让我软弱，又让我快乐。哈哈，来啊，我是无所不能的超级小子——”

“超级小子？”

“噢，忘了自我介绍！”这家伙抬起手，做了一个极其不标准的敬礼，“超级小子，少年正义联盟的元老之一，货真价实的超级英雄，如假包换的混血氪星人——”

“想编还不如编自己是超人。”提姆嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，咧开嘴坏笑了起来，“喔对了，你年龄还达不到。”

“年龄？”他冷笑了起来，“我看起来像是十八岁吗？”

“或许还小点。”

**“我当十八岁已经十五年了。”**

这个男孩没有开玩笑的语气。提姆歪着头，这足以使他在怒火中挑起了一丝好奇心。

“你说的是真话吗？”他保守地询问道。

“当然，我第一次在夏威夷——”

提姆还等着他某种自诩高贵的胡言乱语，然而他的高傲和狂妄似乎在一瞬间消失了。等他再度抬起头的时候，他几乎口齿不清，嘴唇吃力地张合着，却仿佛被勒住了喉咙，无法呼吸。强壮的少年此刻一动不动，无力地侧身倒在地上，手指悬空在喉咙上空捂住地颤抖着。这幅令人恐惧的画面让身为医生的提姆也吓得脸色发白，他有一个本能的念头——

“救命！”他大喊起来。

***

“十八岁的少年呼吸停止。无外伤，没有哮喘和过敏。”

他的讨论室一旦被奶油橘色的阳光投射进来，就依旧像堪萨斯最偏僻的农场木屋一样散发着令人不安的、恐怖片里才有的温馨气氛。这是一种默然成规的古怪迹象，是暴风雨来之前必然涌动的暗云：迪克带着足以与人保持一定社交距离的得体微笑，杰森温和地板着脸，不再用讥讽或是挑剔来与布鲁斯作对。而提姆的反常还有些普通：他不见了。

布鲁斯两指捻起手中的那叠化验单，将注意力完全集中在那些细小的印刷体上。

“心电图和超声波心动图正常，但——”

“正常就好，让他回家。”布鲁斯将化验单缓缓合上，抬起头像个警戒的、巡视自己领地的领头狮眨着眼珠清点着自己的属臣，“提姆在哪？”他终于抬高了声音。

“你还知道提姆不在了？”杰森从他进来就似乎紧紧盯着他的一举一动。

“所以他在哪？”

布鲁斯并没有回答他的问题，只是更简单直接地——提出了自己的问题，只希望能得到答案。当他意识到迪克在刻意躲闪他的目光，他并没有逃避，而是直接对上了剩下的那个助手——杰森•陶德的双眼。杰森显然用一种介于怜悯和厌恶之间的表情紧紧咬着自己的下唇，像是在守住什么秘密，但很快，他眼睛里闪烁的软弱让他妥协了。“你真不知道昨天谁来了吗？你的儿……”

“十八岁的少年，昨晚检查出血性胸腔积液。”一张X光片被迪克强制塞进了他的手中，打断了杰森的话。

布鲁斯的双眼仍然注视着咬着下唇、忧虑地望着自己的杰森。但他的理性一贯使他更快进入了专业思考，他不清楚的是正是这份专注的本能让他可以攻克任何医学难题，但也某种程度上让他陷入了某种家庭难题。“奇怪。” 他喃喃说道，“为什么一开始不说重点？”

“CT未发现肿块和肺炎。”迪克用余光扫到杰森几乎要用眼神在他身上挖出一个洞，但他将这一切彻底抛之脑后了。

“毒物筛查呢？”

“毒物筛选没有任何发现，但我觉得这不代表他没有嗑药。”杰森也放弃似地跟了过来，“十八岁的小混蛋，喝到睡倒在垃圾堆里，完全可能前一天在女友家吸了两斤的白粉。”

“某处的血管破裂。”布鲁斯将X光片举起来。

“如果是动脉瘤破裂，他就进停尸房了。”

“所以这不是高压破裂，而是低压渗漏，做个静脉造影。”布鲁斯将病例递回给迪克，推开讨论室的玻璃门稳步向外走去。“所以，提姆在哪？他今天是打算旷工吗？”他再次询问道，但他的助手们的脸色更难看了。迪克咬紧牙关，但杰森比他更快地开口——

“提……”

***

“嘿！你这个！混蛋（Motherfuck）！”

布鲁斯微微颤抖的眉毛足以说明他刚才也被吓了一跳，他必须承认的是一个会在公共场合大骂脏话的提摩西•德雷克确实前所未有。此刻他们推开目的地的房门，眺入视线的却是在阳光明媚、清风微拂的白天，房间正中间那张洁白整齐的病床上的白色床单正如一个最低成本的恐怖片一样，如同被一具漂浮的悬尸托举到天花板中央，形成一块顺着地心引力下垂但却悬浮在空中令人惊悚的灵异物品。然而，缺少了像素低的昏暗画面与刺耳的尖叫声，这张漂浮的床单更像是进入病房的小孩子手腕上系着的氢气球，因为它小主人一不留神，滑稽地挤在了天花板上。

“该死，你给我下来！”

不知道那块床单为何惹怒了提姆，但看起来这个瘦小的医生现在正一边骂骂咧咧，一边使劲挥舞着手臂想要将这块布狠狠拽下来。

或许他应该重新打开门一次，让这幅场景恢复正常。

“下来，蠢货。”

提姆骂脏话的份额似乎彻底超过了他一天说话的数量。连迪克都忍不住扬起眉毛，目瞪口呆地看着提姆对那块床单大吵一架。

“不！我可不下来！”

令人瞠目结舌的是，紧紧贴着天花板的白色床单突然仿佛附魔一般拼命抖动起来，紧接着那句和提姆对吵的话便出现了。“我对天发誓，等我把你拽下来，无论你是叫超级小子还是超级小鬼什么的，我都要狠狠揍你一顿！”、“所以我会下来吗？不！我尊敬的殿下，”那块床单发出了古怪的、尖利的嘲笑声，“我非常健康！我完好无损！我可不会蠢到降落下来被你拎走，去做什么奇怪的检验，然后变成一个支离破碎的弗兰肯斯坦在你的纳米机器人的操控下变成行尸走肉——吱嘎、吱嘎，我是超级小子——”

在他打算悬在天花板下面做太空步时，一声如同睡醒雄狮的低吼使整个房间都发出了恐慌的战栗——“下来，超级小子。”布鲁斯•韦恩医生的命令足以使最狂躁的反动分子血液凝结，即使是最肆意妄为的鬣狗此刻也会嗅到危险的气息，本能地向后退缩。康纳几乎在空中翻了个好几个跟头，四脚朝天地掉落到那张弹簧床上。

“是的，大人（My Lord）！” 康纳竭尽全力使自己下落的姿势不要这么好笑，但毕竟他现在像个捣蛋的小孩子在床上和被单打架，还与一大帮人大眼瞪小眼地看来看去，“你可以叫我康纳。”他摆出自己最诚挚的微笑。

“你是真正的超级小子？氪星人，会飞，刀枪不入？”布鲁斯边缓慢地用手指捻着化验单，边像是在确认一件货物是否检验合格。

“当然，如假包换，否则我怎么会飞起来？”

“但昨天晚上的呼吸停止也是真的。”

“我想那只是个小小的意外，我战斗的时候被魔法击中了，然后超能力被削弱了。这可能就是为什么我从高空上飞着飞着，就‘咻’一下像个漏气的气球一样飞到这个地方的原因吧。”康纳伸出的手指跟着那声气音在提姆的眼前划着滑稽的波浪线，模仿一只在空中飘飘悠悠的气球突然漏气、被冲到远处的样子，但提姆的心脏不知为何跟着那根在他眼前晃来晃去的手指一起被拎了起来，直到憋在胸口的一口气被越吹越大。

“别玩了！”

布鲁斯意外的并不是自己的诊室里来了一个会飞、拥有超能力，还极有可能身患不明绝症的外星人，而是自己屡屡被激怒了的助手。一般情况下，提姆要不是用理性武装到自己的牙齿，要不是让存在感稀薄得如同杰森或是迪克的幻影。长着一张精致的娃娃脸、比小孩子还笑得没心没肺的超级小子大概生来就站在提姆的对立面，自从认识这位德雷克家的独子以来，布鲁斯从未见过提姆与人微笑的分寸超出正常的社交范畴，与据此上万英里的北欧人一样保持着礼貌又隔离尘世的微妙界限。他从提姆身上未换的衣服和残留的腥臭味推理出，他的助手或许为抢救这个家伙忙活了整夜，再浓的黑咖啡也没办法拯救一个疲倦到暴躁的德雷克了。

“无论如何，你现在超能力恢复不代表你体内会好转起来。”布鲁斯抬起头合上了化验单，冲着杰森和提姆点了下头，“你们两个想办法把窗帘拉上，不要让一点太阳光透射进来。另外迪克去把他的监护人找来，这家伙没满十八岁。”

杰森和提姆动身去拉窗帘的时候，康纳却慌张地抬起头，眼睛惊讶地瞪大了：“什么？我根本没有什么问题，我有的话也可以恢复——监护人？你在胡说八道什么？”他的声音越来越高。

“我不是胡说八道，你十五年前出现在大都会，所以你十五岁。”但其他所有人却开始困惑了。

“什么……我当时也是这个样子啊——”康纳的五官现在完全扭曲在了一起，眉毛死死缠着，似乎难以相信布鲁斯说的每一句话。

“你是个克隆人。”

康纳彻底不再笑了，他的脸上用震惊和恐慌蒙上了一层阴影，将他张开的嘴巴一点点收起来然后眯起眼睛，再一次用提姆见过的那种拒人千里之外的冷淡眼神淡淡地看着布鲁斯。只不过这一次他仍然保持疑惑。坚强的医师从头到尾并不惧怕这个孩子的任何质疑，只是礼貌又平等地回望着。提姆的余光可以看得到康纳像是个古怪的小孩那样噘着嘴唇，又打量了布鲁斯几个来回，兴许用上了他的X视线——

“为什么……你会知道——”

遗憾的是，这不是一次暴风骤雨般的危机的前奏，也不是矛与盾牌的激烈对峙，因为这一切被一个匆匆闯入病房的身影打断。一个比整个房间都要亮眼醒目的、穿着红蓝黄三色魁梧高大的男人像影子一样闪烁着出现在他们的视野之中，将康纳的后半句话彻底塞回了他的嗓子眼。布鲁斯只是后退一步，抬起手平淡地拉上了百叶窗。

“康纳？”提姆听到这个全世界没有谁不认识的男人旁若无人地高声问道，带着普通人一眼就能看出来的茫然无知伸出手，“你怎么了？呼吸暂停？这到底是怎么一回事？”

他能看出这个人与康纳长得很像，或者可以说从眼睛、肤色、脸型都几乎一模一样，只有脸的下半部分才有微妙的差别。任何一个人将他们放在一起，都会判断他们是一对父子，这也是提姆的想法。不过超级小子的表情难以用任何词语来形容，他的目光更类似于一种介于奚落与讽刺的敌视，他甚至多看上他几眼就有些不耐烦：“我不清楚。”他高声说道，“你为什么要来？我什么事都没有。”

“……韦恩医生告诉我你在医院，我很意外你出了什么事。”超人留意到了对方的抗拒，但还是继续说下去。

“事实是我什么事都没有，可以了吗？”

“我认为既然出了那种状况，你有必要和我回去检查一下。”

康纳冷冰冰地把眼神慢慢挪动到地面上，轻声说：“不用了，我真的没事，克拉克。”

克拉克似乎有些手足无措，将目光求救似地投向布鲁斯，但没有得到回应，随后他轻轻扫了一圈其他几名年轻的医生，脸颊终于被逐渐涌现的尴尬涨得通红。或许对于氪星人来说，这的确不算什么大事。他脑海里开始徘徊起离开这个气氛古怪的地方的念头，但两条腿像生了根一样卡着他让他进退两难。康纳的嘴唇抿得很死，他微微抬起头的一瞬间克拉克以为他要再次下达逐客令了，然而他却痛苦地皱起眉，反射性地捂住胸口仿佛一口气闷在那里。

“唔……”在厚厚的窗帘的作用下，照耀不到阳光的超级小子比布鲁斯想想中更快出现了症状，这是让他意想不到的，或许如果他是个普通人他早该插上呼吸机躺在病床上苟延残喘了。康纳不得不吃力地咬紧牙关，胸口猛烈起伏着以得到一口新鲜的空气。这时，克拉克抓住了他的胳膊：“你有事，康纳，跟我回孤独城堡。”

“不……我——没事。”康纳还在逞强，却只能从嘴里一个一个字嘣单词。由于他自以为是地拔掉了所有监测仪器，提姆不得不走上去用手测量他的脉搏。他的心跳在减弱，提姆默默念着拍子。

“跟我走，你这个样子怎么会没事？！”不幸的是，他现在的位置离克拉克和康纳更近，换句话说，他几乎站在了暴风的中心，正面遭受暴风骤雨的残酷洗礼。氪星人震耳欲聋的争吵使他的耳膜微微发出孱弱的哀鸣，但他还是要默数拍子——情况不妙，他的心跳还在减弱。

“我没事，只要照照太阳，一切就会没事，我也是个氪星人。”

“就算是氪星人也不是万能的，你必须和我走——”

“不！”

他的监测被打断了，因为随着这声怒吼，康纳终于鼓足力气甩开了克拉克的手，他浑身上下也汗流浃背、拼命喘着粗气。提姆从这个角度能看得到克拉克失魂落魄又惊慌失望的表情，以及瞳孔中倒映着的垂着头、落魄颓丧的男孩。

“我不是你的儿子，克拉克。”

这声细小的声音让提姆的心脏抽紧了，因为这好像是他在内心深处竭力挣扎喊出的、充满绝望的话。

他久久凝望着这个将自己的热情与希望一点点耗竭，用插科打诨掩饰住空虚孤独的少年，想象着在别人眼中自己是否也像他一样的了无生气。

***

超级小子还沉默且安静地蜷缩在自己的病床上，静脉造影的不适感仍然在他体内如幽灵般游荡。提姆猜测不出那是什么感觉，一个从未受过任何病痛折磨的人间之神的血管里充满了造影剂，再借助他眼中落后了几千年的科技窥探自己身体的每一寸角落？但无论如何，他初次见面对康纳的印象已经荡然无存，取而代之的是一种他无法分辨的、不曾体验过的感受在内心膨胀。这种感觉混杂着好奇与迷茫，促使他的大脑停止思考，用本能去莽撞地前进。他轻轻推开门的时候这种感觉引领着他加快了心跳，康纳像一个他最熟悉的谜团，他明明凭借理性无法分析出一切，却用感性能猜个分毫不差。

比如现在，他听得见抱着双膝与被子缠绕在一起的男孩身上，传来了新闻里广播员字正腔圆的播报声。

**“昨日，一名新的超级小子出现在了大都会，众多市民目击——”**

手机上的视频被重复播放，但这并不令提姆意外。在这里之前他查过与超级小子相关的资料，明白超人身边有个长得更像他的孩子——阳光、快乐、讨人喜欢，一出现就被大家称作是超级小子了。

或许是离康纳出现的时间已经过了太久，当年模仿着他戴墨镜的小男孩现在早都长大成人。更多的人可能会怀疑，康纳还能被称为“男孩（Boy）”吗？

“如果你就是想来看看我情况，我一切都好，不劳您操心，医生。”

提姆僵住了，缓慢抬起头看到眯细了眼睛，警惕地打量着他的康纳。他不知为何满脑都是想要拔腿逃离这该死的尴尬境地的冲动，但他深深呼吸了几次，让自己冷静了下来。

“我或许可以说不光是职责所在。”

提姆的眼神瞥向了康纳手中的苹果手机，他只是为了躲避这个少年焦灼炽热的眼神，但无意间透露了自己内心的想法。康纳比他更快看向了自己的手机，立刻表情亮了起来，飞快摁掉视频。

“喔，你听到这个声音了？”康纳装作漫不经心地将手机藏在枕头底下，“我不知道患者不可以用手机。”

提姆没有直接揭穿他的掩饰，而是平静地沿床边坐下，像是位抚慰病患的尽职尽责的医生，也像一位孤身一人流落至异国他乡之后，茫然无措地坐在荒废的公交站座椅的旅人，“新的超级小子？是他的亲儿子吗？”他轻声问。

“当然，”康纳讽刺地说，“要不谁还有可能被称为‘超级小子’？”

提姆似乎发出沉闷短促的笑声，头随着稍纵即逝的笑容轻轻摇摆了一下，仿佛真被他这句话逗乐了。他注视着康纳逐渐流露出的难以置信的表情，又在脸上浮现出了那抹微笑：“亲生的？我是说……氪星人和人类可以繁衍吗？他是有个氪星人妈妈还是——”

“喔，不，他妈妈是人类，是克拉克的前妻，”康纳撅起嘴，似乎并不在意超人的秘密就这样被他曝光，“虽然我没想过这个问题，但是乔的存在不正是说明氪星人和人类可以繁衍吗？那为什么莱克斯当时要大费周章搞什么克隆呢？”

他更像是在自言自语，还说了一大堆提姆不认识的人名。好吧，已知克拉克就是超人就好了，其他的提姆不想去记，毕竟知道这群超级英雄的秘密越少离麻烦越远。他看着快速陷入莫名其妙的沉思的康纳：“然后你是克隆的？”

“呃，是。”康纳这次没他料想得那么受挫了，“克拉克……该死，我也不知道他该属于我生理学上的父亲还是原版什么之类的，但我想这就是他从一开始就没把我当做孩子的原因，毕竟谁会想要一个初次见面就十八岁的孩子呢？”

这完全合理，毕竟一个男人亲手捧起那个小小的婴儿时，他们血脉之间的联系就被建立起来了。然而，达米安第一次来到布鲁斯身边时也有十岁了，但他的眉眼与布鲁斯惊人地相似，包括性格中那些古怪、令人讨厌的部分也一模一样。他们一开始见面的时候十分不友好，但他们花了很多时间来磨合，建立起了无人可比的血缘亲情。

“但这也不全是好事，等到孩子长大了，麻烦总会接踵而至：青春期、叛逆期、逃课、嗑药、离家出走……”提姆摇着头，冷笑起来，“我希望这些单亲爸爸有足够的精力应付得了。”

康纳表现得有点惊讶，但很快他也笑了起来：

“没错，说不定有一天他就会开始厌烦他的老爸，然后发觉因为是亲爹，怎么也甩不掉。”

“然后两个人开始见面就吵架，从孩子选的职业到孩子选的女友，一个都不满意。”

“回到家发现他又多了一个耳洞就能气得半死，纹个纹身就觉得他要堕落成街头的小混混了。”

他们同时放声大笑，沉浸在共同吐槽的快乐中。等笑声渐渐停息了，提姆注意到了康纳注视着他的目光——热切的、闪烁着兴奋的纯朴光芒，克拉克有注意过他儿子这种惹人喜爱的眼神吗？

“你也遇到了令人难过的‘亲生儿子’？”

提姆沉默了一会，艰难地点点头。

“达米安，布鲁斯有个儿子叫达米安。”

“布鲁斯•韦恩医生？他和你……”

“没什么关系，只是我的导师。”提姆小声地补充道，“不过我想……可能是我和我父母也很疏远。”

疏远可能只是个委婉的说法，毕竟随着记忆渐渐逝去，他已经记不清多少有关他父母的事情了。

***

以大多数人的水平来说，提姆拥有一个幸福的家庭。

德雷克夫妇的生活水准超过了大多数工薪家庭，更准确的说，他们与上流社会很接近。杰克•德雷克和珍妮特•德雷克管理着德雷克工业，给予提姆优越的生活条件。他生活在一栋父母所购置的宅邸，拥有父母为他聘用的保姆，冰箱里永远不缺食物——

只是他们大多数时候都需要在全球进行贸易。这一天也是如此，天才刚蒙蒙亮，德雷克夫妇已经做好了出发去机场的准备。杰克叫好了出租车，珍妮特打包好他们的行李，唯一不同的是她发现了抱着双膝坐在木质楼梯上、安静地瞪着眼睛的小提姆。

珍妮特或许没意识到，她每一次长途旅行归来，她的儿子都几乎会换了一个模样——裤子变得更短、手开始变得更大、脸上逐渐出现了零星的雀斑……令她每次都能最快辨认出她的儿子的并不是她对提姆的熟悉，甚至不是她们之间极其相似的脸庞，而是提姆无时无刻不在追随着她的身影、饱含期盼与渴望的蓝眼睛。她的教育能够成功使她的儿子乖巧地蜷缩在这间空荡荡的大宅里，但不能阻止他用眼神向她求助。这次，珍妮特脑中冒出的只有责怪保姆的念头——喔，她怎么能让提姆这么晚都不睡觉？打扮精致的夫人心中抱怨着，然而她的儿子却比她更快开口——

**“你能抱抱我吗？”**

提姆的声音还剩最后一点祈求，从这以后他只留下理性与克制，这也将是他今后人生中再也无法表露软弱的诅咒。他的母亲伸出一只手，却没有如提姆所期待的那样将他搂进怀里，而是抬起他的胳膊迫使他站起来。

“提姆，要懂事，你现在该去睡觉了。”

珍妮特轻柔地在他身边说道。

***

突然涌现出的、所剩不多的关于他母亲的记忆让提姆茫然无措，但他越是想践行自己的职业素养，越在这个初次见面的氪星人身上表现出非理性的一面。这不专业，他低声告诫自己，但与此同时他也无力阻止康纳的情况变得更糟：杰森认为这是深静脉血栓，由于战斗出现的损伤导致的血液凝块，然后运行到肺部。因此他认为他们应该做动脉造影，找到凝块用TPA溶栓。不过，布鲁斯依然认为是低压渗漏，他们再一次吵了起来。

迪克赞同杰森的观点，认为布鲁斯如果想稀释血液，重做静脉造影会导致大出血，对康纳有危险，不过提姆依然支持了布鲁斯。

该死，在这种情况下他还是不由自主地支持布鲁斯。

杰森还是和迪克做了动脉造影，但结果却是康纳头一次感觉到痛不欲生。杰森摁住在病床上拼命挣扎的康纳，让迪克打入造影液。然而它进入肝脏，却没有出来，他们发现康纳的肝静脉完全阻塞了。

在短短几天之内，康纳的肝脏因为肝静脉严重阻塞衰竭了。

他几乎一边出血，一边形成血栓。

当提姆踏进他的病房，他发觉去掉那身醒目的战斗服的康纳放松着四肢平静地躺在病床上，插着插管的鼻子跟随着呼吸一起平缓地起伏。他本能地摸了一下康纳的额头，在确认他的状态平稳无异常之后又意识到自己的越界，但在他的手还没缩回来之前，闭着双眼的人突然嘴角露出了一条细小的缝隙，接着是一个亲昵的微笑。提姆仍处于是否该缩回手的天人交战之时，康纳的眼睛便睁开了一条小缝，边俏皮地看着他边对他微笑。

“别担心，无论我的身体破了几个洞，等到我病好了，照照阳光都会恢复的。”

他就和传递给提姆掌心的温度一样温暖，即使他现在已经成为了一个失去超能力、还病入膏肓的普通人。提姆轻轻抬起手，手指却微妙地仍流连在康纳的额头上，将他因汗湿打结的刘海轻轻分离开。康纳的双眼随着眼前摇晃的手指幻影逐渐失神了，嘴角却依然保持着单纯的、感染人的笑容，但他越是这样心无芥蒂地纵容着自己，越令提姆心里产生无法平缓的抽痛。

DIC和白血病或许可以解释症状，但是很多指标都证明那些不是。这就好像肝脏里的什么东西在血管上扎了洞，血渗出后黏在异物上，造成了血块。迪克认为可能是肿瘤，肺结核肉状瘤形成的肉芽也有可能。布鲁斯吩咐三个助手去做CT、核磁共振、痰液检查和血管紧张素转换酶监测，但提姆知道这意味着在超能力的庇佑之外，康纳自己的身体出现了问题。

如果他有自身免疫疾病，那正义联盟还会允许他上战场吗？

等康纳平静地进入核磁共振机时，提姆满脑子还在想这些事情。他不轻易悲伤，即使看到最悲哀无助的患者家属他也能强忍自己内心泛起的痛苦，以最专业的的姿态处理事情。因此，杰森和迪克很快留意到坐在座位上的小个子男人痛苦地皱着眉，明显陷入了一种难以抉择的困难处境。这种不寻常令他们之间交换了一个眼神，但他们之间的谈判很快有了结果，最年长的医生叹了口气，另一个则是平静地看着这即将来临的混乱。

“提姆？”

被点到的人下意识地点着头，眼神中再次收敛住那些多余的情感：“是的？”

“你怎么了，好像有点心不在焉的？”

“我……我没事。”提姆磕磕碰碰地解释道，试图用眼神将对方的注意力再带回仪器上，“我只是觉得这个病例很棘手。”

迪克望着这显而易见的谎言，并不打算将这事敷衍过去。

“如果你是因为达米安……”这一刻提姆的脸色突然变了，“提姆，别放在心上，他就是那个样子。”

提姆的沉默却没能换来迪克的停止，相反他没有用眼神给予他一种无声的抗议或是看向地面作出一种沉默的妥协。他依旧痛苦地皱着眉，仿佛在积蓄一种冷嘲热讽的力量，足以使所有为达米安说话的人都闭上嘴。但是他的双眼依旧盯着核磁共振机，皱紧的眉头却一点点放松了。

“他还是个小鬼，”迪克似乎刻意想让气氛没那么紧张，语气还很轻快，“你不用把他说的话……当真。”他委婉地解释道。

“他不是个小鬼了，他已经从普林斯顿毕业了。”提姆懒洋洋地反呛，“哦对，史上最年轻的毕业生，韦恩家族的天才，即使是全校人都超讨厌他，但还是不得不选他上去代表毕业生讲话。”

迪克对这充满讽刺的话皱起眉头，或许令他意外的是提姆选择的不是爆发，而是像开玩笑一样讽刺了达米安一通。站在他身后的杰森没有留意到这些，只是咧嘴一笑以为这是个好时机了，重重一下拍在他的肩膀上，大笑着：

“吃醋啦？鸟宝宝，那小混蛋仗着自己是最小的胡作非为又不是一天两天了，你还没习惯？没事，等到下次他过来，我帮你揍他。”

然而这一次，提姆并不如他所想的那样跟着他笑起来，他只是转向他，眼神悲哀地望着他。

“杰，”

“怎么？”

“如果达米安对迪克这么说，你会善罢甘休吗？”

杰森看着他的眼神突然内心泛起一丝慌乱，提姆沉默着并未说出他心里的猜测——毕竟迪克大概率毫不知情，他也无意在这种时刻将三人之间的关系破坏掉。“什……什么？这和迪克又有什么……”杰森慌不择言地念叨起来，但唯一还看着显示屏的迪克突然喊了起来：

“等等，这是不是伤口？”他们将核磁共振的画面放大，看到了一个明显的阴影。

“是肉芽肿。”杰森说道。

“韦格纳肉芽肿病最有可能。”

***

“我感觉我好点了。”

提姆无可奈何地看着康纳讨好的笑容，放弃了深藏在内心的焦虑，笑了起来。

“我想药还没那么快起作用。”

康纳看着提姆从他的一边走向另一边，忍不住被腹部的疼痛疼得再次龇牙咧嘴。提姆帮他挂好了吊瓶，沿着床边坐下的时候却发觉康纳还一直盯着自己。

“你在看什么？”

一向伶牙俐齿的超级小子似乎被一个简简单单的问题问住了，用傻笑来掩饰自己不知所措。提姆换了个姿势，双腿优雅地交叠坐在病床边缘，丝毫没有介意康纳这幅羞红着脸，支支吾吾的傻模样。终于，他眨眨眼，瞥向天花板装作若无其事地问道。

“喔对了，我想问我得的到底是什么病？我问了杰森，但他说你不让他告诉我。”

提姆僵住了，思考了片刻：“实际上，我们还不确定……但有可能是韦格纳肉芽肿。”

“那是什么？”

“是一种坏死性肉芽肿性血管炎。”提姆试图解释，但看到康纳懵懂的眼神反而松了口气。

“那么总之……能治好吗？”

“……我想只要加以控制，应该没什么问题。”

康纳似乎露出了松了口气的笑容。

“别担心，你很快就会恢复的。”提姆这时真的无法控制住自己安慰他的欲望，他也顾不得自己猜测得是否准确，康纳是否在怕不能在成为英雄，“等几天布鲁斯会给你安排一个小手术，然后你就可以回到你那个什么少年正义——”

他突然注意到了康纳额头密密麻麻的虚汗和快要咬出血的下唇。提姆惊愕地站起身抬起头寻找护士，突然被一股力量紧紧拽住了手臂。当他惊讶地回过头，康纳又像是触电似的松开了手，茫然无措地咬着牙沉默着，仿佛刚才的一切都是一场误会。但提姆知道康纳的手不止因为疼痛而微微颤抖。

他在害怕。

越失去超能力，他离超级小子就越来越远。

甚至不仅如此。他更像是一个初次进入黑暗的迷途者，一个被孤独地丢在他完全不熟悉的荒野的普通人。

没有氪星人出现过这种情况，甚至其他超能力者也不会出现这种情况，他却出现了。

提姆用深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来，顺着康纳手指的方向掀开他的被褥，目瞪口呆地看着他床单上的一大滩血迹。

***

“他的肝脏有了起色，但堵住了一个孔，又捅了一个洞。”杰森无可奈何地摇着头，“针对韦格纳病的治疗使他膀胱大出血。”

“那就是韦格纳病了。”

杰森冷冷瞧了布鲁斯一眼：“我早和你说过了。”

“但以韦格纳病来治疗，一切结果都很糟糕。”迪克提醒道。

“不是全部。”布鲁斯低声说道，“治疗让他的膀胱变糟，不是肝。”

“而且肝脏的凝块在消解。”提姆插了进来。

“核磁共振、痰检、血管紧张素转换酶监测排除了肺结核、肉状瘤和淋巴瘤，只剩下——”

“还是有可能是癌症。”迪克说道。

“用核磁共振、CT和验血都没检查出癌症？”杰森噘着嘴瞥了他一眼，“除非还有什么属于氪星人的癌症或者克隆造成的未知自身免疫问题，你说呢，布鲁斯？”

自从上次那个氪星人不请自来而且还口口声声称“韦恩医生通知了我”，杰森就乐意于调侃他和超人之间的关系。不过布鲁斯并没有上他的圈套，只是淡淡说道：“放心，地球的科技水平足以对付氪星人的疾病。这并非诊疗有误，是治疗有误。”

杰森思索片刻说道：“可以加强对免疫系统的抑制，用上甲氨蝶呤。”

“他的肺有问题，你还用甲氨蝶呤？”迪克提出抗议。

“甲氨蝶呤地毯式轰炸，我们需要精确定位导弹。不是抑制免疫系统，而是改变它。”布鲁斯说道，“也就是免疫调节，Ft-28（免疫调节剂）。他的抗体攻击自身血管，应激导致出血和凝结，我们改变他的免疫系统使抗体不再攻击血管，在别处正常工作。”

“Ft-28仍在试验中，没得到药监局的批准。”迪克皱着眉说道。

“对克罗氏病和风湿性关节炎疗效显著。”布鲁斯撇了撇嘴。

“他可没得克罗氏病和风湿性关节炎，”提姆突然提高了音量，“而且他是个半氪星人，试验中的药用在他身上太不稳定了。”

“他现在是个人类。”

“可他仍然有一半的氪星基因。”

提姆说完发觉所有人都在安静地盯着他：“怎么了？”他仍然叉着双手，并不打算退让。

“你第一次反驳布鲁斯超过两句，”杰森的话轻飘飘地飘了过来，“不简单啊，提米。”

布鲁斯倒是没留意杰森说了些什么，只是细细眯着眼睛盯着提姆。提姆有些讨厌布鲁斯这种眼神，他如此崇拜这个男人正是因为他相当聪明，而也是由于他太过于聪明，所以他总能看穿一些平常人难以看穿的事情，还完全不懂给别人留面子。“告诉他治疗方式后开始治疗。”布鲁斯下了命令，“还有，提姆，你亲自去和康纳说。”

提姆心里觉得奇怪，他都无法说服自己，怎么去说服康纳呢？不过最终他还是给自己找到了一个能说服自己的理由——如果不那么做，康纳说不定会死。

但很快，他也不得不更具体地解释有关韦格纳病的一切。

“……Ft-28的安全性在几百位患者身上都得到了证明。”提姆看着康纳沉重的表情内心也跟着沉下去了，“你需要针对性治疗，你可以相信我。”

康纳沮丧地沉默了一会：“这种病和我是个克隆体会有关系吗？”

“我不知道，这种病病因不明，”提姆诚实地摇了摇头，“但在三万到五万人中就有一人发病，关键在于未经治疗的话致死率会达到90%以上。”他又试图强迫自己换了一种轻快的语气，“但经过免疫抑制剂的治疗之后，改善是很明显的。我想你的身体很快就会恢复正常，即使没有超能力的情况下也不会有任何问题，”

“比如你……之前膀胱出血，我想不会再出现了。”提姆露出一个坏笑，这时总算把康纳逗乐了。

“为什么你要提这个？”

“唔……我就觉得你会在意这个……毕竟我看了新闻，你的绯闻可不算少啊。”

康纳装作懊恼地叹息了一声，嘀咕道：“天哪，你也看那些八卦新闻吗？”

“就……随便看看。”提姆耸耸肩，“说实话，那对模特姐妹花真的很正。”

康纳似乎被气笑了，看着笑得前仰后合的提姆边微笑着：“哎，那只是莱克斯安排的，他觉得这样有利于商业形象。”

“莱克斯？谁是莱克斯。”

“呃……他其实是……呃，我的老板吧，我一部分超级小子的版权在他那里。”

“哇哦，听起来他给你安排了不少艳遇。”

但说实话提姆突然感觉有些尴尬，毕竟他现在正在给他的……小弟弟换纱布。膀胱出血，你懂的，不过提姆还是在心里倒吸了一口凉气，不光是由于他这种调侃太过于亲密了，而且在于氪星人……真的天赋异禀。

然而，康纳却丝毫没有留意到气氛中的尴尬，只是自顾自地叹了口气：“算是吧，不过其实我……”

提姆还在等待他的下一句话，但却再一次看到康纳痛苦地皱起眉，挣扎着立起身子试图让自己的疼痛稍微缓解。“快来人！”提姆喊了起来，但却没意识到康纳仍然艰难地一边忍耐着疼痛，一边卡在那个字眼上。

我……

***

“我觉得你是个基佬啊，康纳。”

十五年前，超级小子还是个胡闹乱来、夜夜笙歌的派对小王子。他穿着自己的皮夹克，烫了一头怪异的莫西干卷毛，还戴着一副对他而言没什么鬼作用的墨镜。这一刻康纳的身边还足足坐了三个清纯又性感的泳衣美女，但是他面前男人的话却让他呆住了。

“啊哈？”康纳的墨镜差点要掉下来了，他露出一个尴尬勉强的笑容，“你在说什么鬼啊？没看到我的姑娘们吗，你看——”

他这位派对中认识的密友嫌弃地瞥了一眼那些可爱的姑娘们，又讪笑着说：“够啦，别再装了，康纳，如果不是姑娘们主动去亲你，我也不知道你还要多久才会和她们上床。”他大笑着，“你和她们调情，但是又太过于纯情，纯情得根本不像一个直男。认命吧，我的Gay达很准的。”

“我……没有。”

“你是没有，你连点猥琐的想法都没有！”他手舞足蹈地说，“我想说康纳，如果这些都是卢瑟安排好的，你应该拒绝啊！为什么你要配合，然后去和你不喜欢的人上床就为了应付卢瑟的任务啊？”

康纳愣住了——呃，他从没有想过这个，但事实上……他被男孩亲吻过，那感觉真的……很棒，和亲吻女孩会不太一样。他很享受和姑娘们的嬉戏，但当他想赋予真心的时候，又觉得好累。他流连于一个又一个姑娘，但最终都无疾而终。卢瑟觉得这很棒，不用对付一个稳定女友，但事实上是康纳不想要。

他不想要，没错！就是这样！

奇怪的是，他的豁然开朗并没有带给他一种如释重负的感觉。他感觉更难过了，因为某些从他诞生以来就给他设定好的东西与他的内心背道而驰。他从在试管里就被教育要成为一个风流的翩翩公子，因为那样更利于炒作莱克斯企业的知名度，但那是他真正想要的吗？

他鼓起勇气给莱克斯打了一个电话。

接通这个电话花费了超出康纳预计的时间，在此之前，他从来没有主动给莱克斯打过电话。

当他听到电话里那个低沉又傲慢的声音的时候，他第一次开始发抖，第一次产生放弃的感觉——

“康纳？我以为你现在在星城的慈善晚会上？”莱克斯的声音轻飘飘地从手机里传来，“听说你和沃森家的女儿打得火热。”

“我有事要告诉你。”康纳深吸了一口气。

“那么可以麻烦你快一点吗？我十五分钟之后有一个记者采访会。”

“这件事情很重要，莱克斯，你无论如何都要听我说完。”

电话那头的莱克斯似乎很配合地沉默了，但这种沉默给了康纳一种无限的想象空间，他猜测过莱克斯会大发雷霆，或是反复嘲讽，甚至劝他放弃这种令人难以接受的想法，再或者以他那种聪明的头脑可以想出下一种利用康纳的方式。但无论如何，想要坦白的心情几乎快要冲破康纳的内心，他清了清嗓子。

“我……我发现，

我是同性恋。我喜欢男人，我不想要女孩。

我也不喜欢你给我安排的绯闻，

我不想再做一个封面人物了。

这是我的心里话，莱克斯。”

莱克斯沉默了很久，以至于康纳断断续续地说完时，他还担忧是否应该补充些什么。但等到他等待了足够长的时间，他开始着急了：“你不说点什么吗？”

“喔，”这个聪明的商业天才像是刚刚听懂康纳的话一样恍然大悟，“那又怎么样？”他的话让康纳愣住了。

“康纳，仔细想想，你喜欢男人还是女人有什么所谓吗？你是个半神，人类的生命与你相比是极其渺小的。坦白来说，我根本不在乎，我更愿意你也不在乎。因为你应该需要明白， **所有人与你相比都太渺小，太短暂，太不值得一提了。你这一生注定孤独，你永远也不会找到真正的爱人。** ”

康纳听见那头挂断了电话。

***

他恨这种感觉，孤独、冰冷、与世隔绝，就和他呆在冷冻仓里，和一个任人宰割的实验体那时一模一样。他的身边有很多人，但没有一人会愿意去真正理解他的所思所想。他又一次梦到了那些令他痛苦的回忆——克拉克有自己的家庭，莱克斯将他当做一件有利可图的商品，他游走于名利场与小孩子组成的英雄团体中，从没有一个固定的落脚点。

直到他感觉到自己额头的汗珠被轻轻擦拭，温暖的体温随着指尖的触碰将他沉睡中的感官逐一点亮。这是种奇妙的、大概只有濒死之人才能感受到的神奇体验，你的触觉、视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉……在这一刻被连通了，仅仅是些许温度便让他从寒冷中感受到温暖，在黑暗中看到光明。他的四肢轻飘飘地浮在空中，比他在天空中飞行时更自由、更畅快，而且与此同时，他嗅得到一股甜蜜的清香，逐渐明亮的视野将他慢慢又引导回他原本的躯体中。最后一秒他真正感受到一股刺眼的光，接着是一个他再熟悉不过的人。

“你醒了吗？”

他对着早都料想到的人笑了，然而不得不说提姆的出现让他彻底安下了心。

“啊……是啊，我怎么又晕倒了？”康纳虚弱地笑了笑，提姆看起来却没有一丝笑意。

“你的脾脏一塌糊涂，刚刚做了手术。”

康纳尽量装作无所谓的样子：“所以呢？你们治好我了。”

“不……”提姆忧伤地说，“好消息是我们看了你的脾脏，不是韦格纳病。”

“那我想还有……坏消息？”

“对，坏消息是我们现在又不知道病因了。”

康纳注视着一脸歉意的提姆，但心中却第一次感受到如释重负的感觉。“或者说不定就是什么克隆导致的怪病，你知道的——那只克隆羊，不是也没有活几年吗？”

他本以为提姆会附和他的玩笑，但等他抬起头，提姆居然露出前所未见的惊恐眼神瞪大眼睛死死盯着他：“你在开什么玩笑？！”他几乎像是真的生气了，“你……你他妈可是个半氪星人，超级小子！”他愤怒地咬着每一个字，“你怎么可能会死？！”

不知为何，康纳居然为他拥有的不是无限，而是短暂的生命感到轻松。他脸上最朴实、诚恳的微笑让恐慌的提姆也逐渐放松了下来。他试着动了动手指，而那位医生立刻宛若拥有心电感应一样紧紧握住了他的手，即使提姆的双眼还紧紧盯在他身上，完全没有意识到自己这么做了。

“提姆，我生来就是个超级英雄，而我也并不反感走上这种道路。世人总是觉得氪星人强大且无坚不摧，但事实上说不定哪一天冒出来一个强大的宇宙生物，我就可能比所有人都短命。理论上我拥有漫长的生命，而且我的确也不会老， **但我并不觉得幸运，只觉得我是一个……怪物，孤独的怪物。然而现在我变回肉体凡胎，才觉得我生命的每一秒钟都变得很有意义。**

如果每个人都预料不到自己明天会不会意外身亡，那生命的长短对我们而言又有什么意义呢？我想了很久，或许我不该纠结明天会发生什么，也不该纠结过去发生了什么，而是珍惜今天拥有的一切。”

提姆再次抬起头的时候意识到康纳的手轻柔地抬起来，试图擦拭他脸颊上的眼泪。他哭了，他很久很久都没有哭过了。但他几乎在这种脆弱的情感释放的一刻读懂了康纳所有的思绪——悲伤的、痛苦的、孤独的、愉快的、感激的、幸福的……他们彼此间对对方的感觉被一根无形的绳子轻轻牵扯了起来，让他们可以感受到对方每一刻的变化。如果这是在电影中，提姆宁愿用一个词来形容，那便是“灵魂伴侣”。但事实上他们彼此都清楚，将他们联系起来的并不是什么冥冥之中的无形之力，而是恰巧两个看起来完全不同的人，都戴上了同样的面具。

提姆和康纳有自己的伙伴，也有自己的家人，但他们能否理解这两个人无法割舍的过去塑造了现在的自己？是否能理解他们为了平静地融入大众，戴上面具，装作对那些私下里指指点点浑然不知？是否能理解他们已经做不到对主动靠近的人摘下自己的面具，但在彼此身上第一次看到了喘息的机会？

任何试图接近、挽救、修补他们灵魂的人毋庸置疑都会受到这份痛苦的侵蚀。

但现在他们不需要修补，他们的灵魂在翩翩共舞。

***

“或许我们应该测试维勒布兰德氏病。”杰森在讨论室里提议道，“或者把他交回给超人，用氪星人的技术检查一遍。”

布鲁斯依然眉头紧皱，“我们该重新想想，”他低声说道，无形中忽视了杰森的提议，“一开始是从肺部开始，我们都做了些什么？”

“CT、痰检、两次静脉造影。”杰森回答道。

“一次出血，一次凝块。”布鲁斯在脑内组织着线索碎片，“然后呢？”

“核磁共振、化验，用环磷酰胺。”

“结果，他尿了三个单位的血。另一处出血。”

“接下来是膀胱和肾脏，”迪克补充道，“高解析度CT扫描、尿酸和尿液沉积。”

“胃肠造影？”

“我们在手术室里顺着他的小肠找了，一无所获。”杰森摇了摇头。

“那么就只剩下大肠了。”

“大肠没有必要查，他的肠道没有任何症状。”迪克困惑地瞥了一眼布鲁斯。

“但这种问题自上而下，”提姆皱眉说道，“就好像……有什么在扎破他的身体，类似于水管破裂。”

“移动的外星寄生虫？”杰森瞥了他一眼，“核磁共振也查不出来的那种？”

“我们应该做一个结肠镜检查。”提姆瞪着他。

“可他没有任何症状。”迪克疑惑地盯着他，“按理说该把他交给超人了。”

提姆没有直接反驳他，但噘着嘴很明显表露出最后的抗议。布鲁斯安静地看着自己的助手们，下了结论：“给他做结肠镜检查，再一无所获就交给超人。”

***

“你是说，只是根牙签？”

提姆从没感觉自己的心情这么好。

“是啊，结肠镜检查发觉你大肠里有根牙签，你一定是在派对上意外吞了下去。”提姆这次露出了发自内心的微笑，“你在垃圾堆上折腾的时候，肠道弯曲压迫到那根牙签，它穿过肠壁刺穿了肺部，移动到肝部，并且前进到膀胱和脾脏。木材一吸水，密度和它周围的组织一样，所以CT和核磁共振都查不出来。”

康纳看着试管中那枚小小的牙签：“天哪，如果超级小子被一根牙签害死可就糗大了。”

提姆也忍不住笑了，非常幸福地笑着。仍然躺在病床上的康纳眨着眼睛，坏笑着望着他。

“所以现在几点了？”

“早上七点，还没到上班时间。”提姆看了看表，“喔对，我拉开窗帘就好了。”

当他拉开厚厚的窗帘，让阳光充分照射到房间里的时候，他几乎能听到一个英姿勃发、自信满满的超级英雄慢慢苏醒的声音。他转过头，骄傲地看到康纳已经走下床，甚至慢慢升向半空，即使穿着病号服也希腊神话中的勇士赫拉克勒斯。提姆没有意识到自己笑得有多灿烂，这是他长久的人生以来第一次由衷地表现出自豪与满足。他长期逡巡在病床而被压抑着的情感在康纳慢慢飞入半空中的那一刻流淌出来——他没有意识到自己敞开心扉的笑容如果被他的同事们看见，足以使看惯了他眼睛都不眨就能灌下一杯黑咖啡的杰森和迪克都瞠目结舌。

不过这次，他像是提姆最嗤之以鼻的泡沫偶像剧中的男主角，向女主角伸出手一样对他伸出手。

“所以你愿意和我来一次翘班吗？”

提姆放声大笑，纵容自己放弃了理智，牵上了他的手扑进一个结实的怀抱。超级小子小心翼翼地将他抱在怀里，在半空中缓慢地继续上升，抬起一只胳膊拨开翻滚在微风中的窗帘，将刺眼的琥珀色阳光微微遮挡在提姆的视线外。在这条硬胳膊外，提姆的视野轻而易举地便眺望到足够远的无垠天空。他第一次嗅到太阳暖烘烘的气味，听到清晨小鸟愉快的鸣叫声。这是他有生以来头一次没有战战兢兢地活着，害怕被人抛弃。

他听得到康纳激动的、充满了欢悦旺盛生命力的心跳声，这种永生或许终于对康纳不再是一种诅咒，他的血管里也终于被发掘出的探索人生价值的躁动。

提姆从未像现在这样期待着明天的到来。

_**尾声-** _

布鲁斯走进讨论室的时候这个小房间依然充斥着平静与祥和，清晨的阳光按照惯例从百叶窗的缝隙轻轻扩散到室内，照在他的两位助手身上：迪克在整理着资料，冲着他点点头微笑，杰森还在翻阅着医学杂志，嘴里哼着小曲看起来心情不错。提姆又一次诡异地消失了，布鲁斯扫视了一下四周。与此同时，咖啡也消失了，迪克手边的是从食堂接来的难喝的茶。

“提姆在哪？”布鲁斯抬起头将身后都望了一遍，希望这次不要再漏掉他的助手。

他的话出乎意料地使两个医生都抬起头，带着一种奇怪的微笑盯着他。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，但很快就把目光集中在杰森身上，因为他笑得太夸张了。这位身材高大的医生双眼亮闪闪的，笑眯眯地深吸了一口气，将早已准备好的话说了出来：

**“他旷工了。”**


End file.
